paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Incubus of New Tredegar
After moving into a Housing Association home in New Tredegar, South Wales in 2013 - the Fry family had one year of peace until Halloween night one year later, when their stepson (name unknown) misused a Ouija Board and apparently summoned something evil into their abode. Keiron, a 37-year-old father-of-three, and his 50-year-old wife Tracey were soon plagued by what eventually came to be described as an Incubus demon. A Modern Haunting The couple's three children were also apparently being menaced by the demonic activity. The entity apparently told them that it would slit their parents' throats. Keiron took a photograph which he believes to have captured visual evidence of the entity's existence in his childrens' room. It depicts a child-like creature wrapped in a white garment, complete with what appears to be blue skin and a tail. The family cats have also apparently been rendered too frightened to go upstairs by the demonic presence. With physical violence - both threatened and executed - being involved on the part of the spirit, the couple's marriage inevitably began to come under fire. They were apparently constantly fighting and rowing, and Keiron was convinced that the demon was somehow feeing on the negative energy generated by their disharmony. The entity's most frightening actions would focus around Tracey - who worked as a full-time carer at the time to support her unemployed husband. She would go to bed fine and feel no pain during the night, but would consistently wake up covered in agonising bruises. Her husband was evidently distressed by this, and immediately clarified while speaking to the media that he would never hurt his wife. He would rub lotion onto her back every morning to try and ease the pain - but apparently it made no difference. Tracey said that it was getting worse and worse and that she felt like there was nothing they could do against the entity. Keiron asked a local vicar to bless the house, but this apparently failed to rid them of their demonic assailant. Now desperate, the family called in the secular ghost hunter Robert Amour, who allegedly had over 20 years of experience in the paranormal field. Mr. Amour (of whom I am skeptical until further notice) apparently arrived at the house armed with a Bible, crucifix and rosary for protection - and then quickly forbade the family from going upstairs as he informed them that he could feel the evilness in the room. He came back downstairs after about 20 minutes and claimed to have vanquished two weaker demons, but said that there was a third - which I believe he declared to be an Incubus - which was reluctant to go and was apparently still haunting the family by the time they took their story to the press. The whole clearance of the house took 3 hours in total, and Amour charged the family £100 for his services... Analysis In case you can't tell, I don't trust Mr. Amour. I think that the methods he claims to be using to rid the home of demonic presences are questionable at best and a scam at worst. He says that he can usually see the entity he's targeting right away, and focuses on it to try and move it on to a heavenly state. What exactly this entails is extremely vague. He also says that things might take quite a while to calm down in the house as one has to allow the negative energy to return to positive energy. This all strikes me as extremely vague and based on a wealth of random non sequiturs. Here is some more information about Robert Amour. Okay so now I'm going to address the paranormal happenings themselves. The photographs clearly show real scars on Tracey's back and one of them also appears to depict a diminutive humanoid entity. Obviously, I am not saying that the demon photo is real, but I am saying that something physical has to have been involved in this case, as opposed to a straight-up fictionalised story. One might say that the family would hoax this for fame, but hiring the extortionate 'paranormal investigator' would presumably be too steep a price to pay for fame which might potentially just be ridicule. Instead, coming at this from a skeptical perspective brings us to a much darker conclusion which is somehow no less frightening than the supposition that there is demonic activity involved. There might be some kind of abuse or mental disorder present within this family - perhaps something like Munchausen syndrome on behalf of Tracey? She could be unconsciously pulling off a hoax. Of course, this story is slightly more compelling than your usual tabloid ghost story due to the presence of photographic evidence and physical harm that the entity had apparently inflicted on one of the witnesses. I wonder if any follow-up reports were delivered to the press? If I find any I shall add to this article. Category:Case Files Category:Ghosts Category:Poltergeist Activity Category:Demons Category:Photographic Evidence Category:Physiological Symptoms